Through the Eyes of Dantana
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Collection of oneshots and drabbles based around the romance of Santana and Dani. Everything will be under the T rating. Chapter 3 - Dani gets sick and Santana takes care of her.
1. Tell Me Your Secrets

_**This will be a collection of unrelated drabbles/oneshots all involving Dani and Santana :D This particular series will involve everything that's T rated and below.**_

_**There will be a seperate series for those rated M**_

* * *

_**Through the Eyes of Dantana**_

_**Chapter 1 - Tell Me Your Secrets**_

Santana rested her head on Dani's shoulder as she watched her girlfriend play with her fingers. She giggled when a short nail scraped over her palm, then walked its way up her arm. "Stop." Santana pulled her arm away to get Dani to stop, then placed it back around the woman's waist.

"Tell me something from when you were younger." Dani lifted up Santana's hand and brought it to her lips as she gently kissed each of her fingertips.

Santana bit her lip softly. "I was in the glee club."

"I know that, I meant something that most people don't know about you." The blonde turned her head and looked at her with a grin, "tell me about the _real_ Santana Lopez."

The darker girl blushed almost immediately. "Something about me?" Dani nodded. "Okay… um… when I was about 8 I got into a fight with another kid at school for picking on one of my friends. And I got punched in the face."

"Okay, that's not that big of a deal. I've been in fights too."

"No, no. That's not the end of it." Santana opened her mouth to point to one of her front teeth, right beside her canine. "It knocked my tooth out…"

Dani's eyes shot open, "so… that tooth is fake?" Dani grasped Santana's chin to look into her mouth. "You can't even tell."

"He knocked it right out." Santana glared at her girlfriend as she started laughing, "don't you dare tell Lady Hummel or Yentl about that or you'll be in trouble."

A suggestive grin appeared on the blonde's cheeks. "I like being in trouble with you though."

"Oh, no. Not that kind of trouble. The kind of trouble where my body is off limits for weeks."

Dani continued laughing, "fine, your secret is safe with me."

"You swear?"

Dani looked right at her girlfriend, "I swear on my sex life."

"Good, now it's your turn." Santana relaxed back onto her pillows and watched her girlfriend.

She only smiled at her, "fine. I had braces when I was in middle school."

Santana popped her head up, "really?" Her question caused Dani to smile brightly. "Well, your teeth are absolutely perfect."

"$2500 of orthodontics later." Dani rolled completely onto her side, facing Santana. "Okay, come on, your turn."

"I… was a giant tomboy when I was a kid."

"Tomboy how?" Dani reached up to brush some of Santana's hair out of her face, then just kept her hand there as she watched her.

A slight blush appeared on the darker girl's cheeks, "well, I always ran around with the boys, playing in the mud and stuff, I even cut my hair super short when I was like 6."

"Like… how short we talking?"

"Like, Kurt's short. Well, that's what it ended up being at least after mom took me to get it fixed."

Dani covered her mouth as she cracked up laughing. "That's priceless… Honey, I can't picture you with hair like that now."

Santana dipped her head to hide it against her girlfriend's shoulder. "Okay, now that I embarrassed the hell out of myself, it's your turn."

Dani took a deep breath before she started speaking, "my parents sent me away to this music camp thing when I was like 14…" she bit her lip for a moment. "I met this girl there, this was like, before I realized that I liked women… well, we were all hanging out by the fire one night and her and I were talking. Well, I don't know what made me do it, but I kissed her."

Santana's head popped up quickly, "before you knew you were gay?"

"Yea… but, all of a sudden this girl just starts crying her eyes out. And I'm stuck there, wide-eyed, everybody's staring at me and laughing at me, and her…" Dani laughed softly at her own memory. "I stayed in my cabin the rest of my time there. Every time I came out, they just kept laughing at me." Dani smacked her girlfriend's arm when she started laughing. "I kind of figured out I liked girls after that."

"Well, you did kiss another girl willingly."

"Willingly for me, not for her."

Santana leaned in closer to her girlfriend, "so that explains where your dominant nature comes from."

* * *

_**Let me know what you think :) I'll probably be posting a story a day, give or take, depending on how many more prompts I can finish over on tumblr**_


	2. Green Eyed Monster

_**Original Prompt: Dani feeling jealous when Quinn comes to NYC to visit Santana, Rachel and Kurt? Like, Quinn being all flirty with Santana even knowing that she's with Dani. And Dani deciding at some point that she must act and put her in her place.**_

* * *

_**Through the Eyes of Dantana  
Chapter 2 - Green Eyed Monster**_

Santana popped her head up when there was a knock at the front door. But, she was too comfortable in Dani's arms on the sofa to be bothered with it. "Rachel, door!" She called out, causing the blonde to laugh at her.

"I am not your servant Santana, you are closer to the door than I am." Rachel responded from the bathroom. "Besides, all I have on is a towel, and I don't know who it is."

"Wanky." Santana smirked, only to get smacked by Dani. "What?"

"Go answer the door, lazy." To emphasize her point, she pushed on the darker girl's shoulders to get her to get up. "It won't kill you."

"It might." She stretched before standing up. "For all you know it could be some serial killer that goes around to everybody's apartments and feeds on their flesh."

Dani's brow furrowed as she just watched her girlfriend. "The things you say…" All she could do was shake her head as Santana walked toward the front door.

"I can't help I have a vivid imagination." She shrugged while unlocking the door then sliding it open. "Quinn?" She couldn't stop the squeal that escaped her lips as she pulled her close friend in for a tight hug. "Oh my god! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see everybody." Quinn allowed her hands to rest on Santana's hips once they pulled apart. "I just finished my mid-terms and have a few days off."

Dani popped her head up to get a better look at the door. She had never met Quinn before, but Santana had told her a lot about the girl. Even the fact that they had slept together, twice. She couldn't help the bit of jealousy that ran through her when she spotted slender fingers resting on her girlfriend's hips.

"Q, Rachel's in the shower right now, though I'm sure if I told her you were here she'd come running out naked." Santana paused to absorb her own words, "hold that thought, let's find out."

Before Santana could go toward the bathroom, Dani interrupted her. "I really don't want to see Rachel naked again." Quinn snorted out a bit of laughter.

"You get used to it, baby." She stopped and lightly smacked herself in the head. "Dani, this is my friend Quinn I told you about. Quinn, this is my girlfriend Dani, that I told you about. There, we're all friendly now, I'm going to get Rachel."

Dani watched her girlfriend retreat into the bathroom, once again showing no sense of privacy. "It's nice to meet you, Quinn." Dani stood up to approach Quinn. Even though her first impression hadn't been the best, Dani always gave everybody a try.

The taller gave Dani a look up and down before reaching out to shake the girl's hand. "Pleasure."

Something was unsettling in the way that Quinn was smirking at her. There was something in her voice that didn't sit well with Dani. Before Dani had a chance to say anything, the woman in front of her was attacked with a hug by a barely clothed Rachel. "Rachel, I do not want to see that." She turned away to cover her eyes.

"I will have you know Dani that I am quite proud of my body, therefore I am not ashamed of showing it off around people that I know and care about." Once she finished scolding Dani, she turned her attention back to Quinn. "I can't believe you're here. How long are you going to be here?"

"Just like two days."

Dani took a step back to allow the friends to have their catching up time together. It wasn't her place. The three women in front of her went to high school and have known each other for years. Plus, she didn't want to get caught by Santana looking at Rachel's body, again. She couldn't help herself, Rachel was a gorgeous woman, and she looked at gorgeous women. As silently as she could, she went over to the armchair and sat down, mostly to keep an eye on Quinn.

"We so have to go out tonight." Rachel bounced.

"That sounds like a good idea." Quinn smiled brightly at Santana, then at Rachel. It didn't go unnoticed by Dani though.

Santana, however, didn't seem bothered with Quinn and looked at her girlfriend, "you know you're coming too, right."

The shorter blonde glanced at the three of them, she could see Quinn roll her eyes some, but Rachel was smiling at her, "sure." A smile crossed her own face as she looked at the tallest of the women. It faltered some when Quinn's hand came to rest on the small of Santana's back. That night was going to be interesting.

XXXXXX

Dani continued playing with the neck of her beer bottle. It was her turn to sit at the table to keep an eye on their drinks, even though she was the only one old enough for alcohol. She wasn't about to sit through another one of Rachel's 'better safe than sorry' speeches. After taking a swig from her bottle, she was thankful when she saw Rachel approaching their table.

"Tell me more about this Quinn person." Her eyes darted to Rachel for just a moment before looking onto the floor where Quinn had her arms around Santana's waist and Santana's arms were up and around Quinn's neck. "Actually, no, you don't need to." She held her hand up to stop Rachel from talking as she got up from the table to approach the pair on the floor.

She'd seen enough throughout the day, the lingering touch when she arrived. The flirty smiles that Santana didn't even notice. The way Quinn hooked her arm with Santana's when they walked into the club. Dani had bit her lip through everything. It was nice, yes, that Santana didn't even react to any of it, but, on the flip side of that, Santana didn't even try to stop it. What set Dani over the edge, was the way Quinn's hands moved down lower on Santana's back to rest on her very supple behind.

Taking a deep breath to calm her anger down enough so she wouldn't punch her girlfriend's friend. She made her way onto the dance floor and placed her hand on Santana's waist, drawing her attention away from Quinn. She was pleased when a mega-watt smile flashed across the darker girl's face and she turned to face her. Dani was going to let it go, until Quinn moved behind Santana and placed her hands on her hips. "Enough already." She pulled away from Santana to look right up at Quinn.

"Excuse me?"

"I've been biting my tongue ever since you got here. Santana may not have noticed what you were doing, but I did."

Quinn folded her arms over her chest, her eyes never breaking contact with the shorter woman. "What are you talking about?"

Even the tone in Quinn's voice was getting under her skin. Nobody could have that kind of a happy, breathy tone _all_ of the time. "I know about your past with _my_ girlfriend. She's told me everything. And from my understanding, you've had your opportunity."

"I still have an opportunity. Santana won't ever change from her old ways."

"What?" Santana went to go after her friend but Dani's arm shot out to hold her back.

"People do change. You were both drunk when you slept together, and from what Santana told me she was still feeling the effects the next morning. Can only imagine how much you two drank." She glanced at Santana who blushed. "She's not after being with someone who's only experimenting. She's not someone's science project."

Santana raised her eyebrows as she watched the exchange between her girlfriend and a former lover. She'd only seen Dani that angry once, even that one time she wondered if it rivaled the look she was seeing in the shorter girl's eyes at the moment.

"I'm not experimenting. I know who I am."

"So, you finally realized you were a lesbian so you came crawling back to her, even though you _know_ she's with somebody?"

Quinn stepped into Dani's personal space, "I am not a lesbian…"

Dani didn't give her a chance to continue before she cut in. "A bi chick… that's even better." She snorted out a bit of laughter at the girl.

"That ship has sailed Quinn."

The taller blonde looked between the two women for a moment, all she could do was shake her head and walk back to the table where Rachel was seated. She grabbed her coat and the girls could see her talking to the diva, then shake the hand off of her wrist as she walked out of the club. Rachel turned to look directly at them with a shocked look on her face.

"I… I didn't even notice."

Dani shook her head at her girlfriend. "A woman has their hands all over you and you don't notice?"

"No, I didn't. Not at all." It was the truth, she didn't even pay any attention to anything beyond the words that had left her friend's mouth. "You though, your hands on me, I do notice."

"Oh, really?" Dani's anger started to fade away as she stepped up to her girlfriend and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm still mad at you."

"For what?"

"You didn't try to stop her from touching you."

Santana suddenly smirked. "You were jealous."

"I was not."

"You don't get like this when Rachel is touching me for one reason or another."

"Because you never slept with Rachel!"

"Honey, there's no reason to be jealous. It's exactly like you told Quinn, I'm not going to be anybody's science experiment anymore."

Dani grabbed her girlfriend's hand to pull her close and dance with her. "Good, but I wasn't jealous."

"Whatever you say." Santana laughed, placing her forehead against Dani's as their bodies moved together as one. To Santana, her body fit better with Dani's than with anybody else's. She would be an idiot to even dream of doing anything to screw up how things were with her wonderful girlfriend.

* * *

**_As always, let me know what you think :D  
_**


	3. Sharing Germs

**Prompt: Dani stays the night at the loft because Santana feels more comfortable with her staying there while she has the flu.**

* * *

_**Through the Eyes of Dantana  
Chapter 3 - Sharing Germs**_

"Why are you here today?" Santana pressed her hand against Dani's forehead, frowning when she felt just how hot her skin was. "Baby, you should be at home in bed."

"I'm fine, Santana." She cleared her throat as she grabbed a stack of menus and made her way toward a table of newly arrived patrons.

Santana continued to watch her girlfriend with concern. Dani should not have been there. Her cheeks were flushed, and just from the simple touch to her forehead, she felt like she was on fire. Santana could even see the way that the blonde had been moving around slower than normal and would squint her eyes every time there was a loud sound in the kitchen, or the diner itself.

"Gunther!" Santana called out as she walked into the back. "Gunther, we have a problem."

"What is it now, Santana?"

"Dani's really sick."

"Yea, yea, whatever. Go." He waved his hand at her to get her out of his office.

"Thank you." She went back out to the diner just in time to see Dani sitting at the bar with her head down and eyes closed. "Rachel, I'm taking Dani home."

"No you're not." Dani lifted her head, but groaned when she did so. Her entire body hurt as she tried to focus her eyes on her girlfriend. The pounding in her head prevented her from keeping her eyes open very long.

"Yes I am." Santana grabbed Dani's jacket to drape it over her shoulders then grabbed her own to put on. "I don't need you passing out here. If you're going to pass out, I'd rather it be in the comfort of my bed."

"San, take me home, to my home. I don't want to get you sick."

Santana wrapped her arms around the girl as they walked out of the diner and toward the bus stop. "Nope, I don't want you by yourself. At least at my place, there's almost always someone there."

Dani didn't say anything as she just lifted her jacket to cover her mouth with it as she coughed loudly.

XXXXXX

"San, you're gonna get sick." Dani groaned as her girlfriend helped taker her jacket off of her. "I don't wanna sleep in your bed."

The darker girl gave her a pointed look. "First, you're adorable when you're whiny, second, my immune system is impeccable. I'll be fine." She worked on the buttons of Dani's uniform top and watched at the girl struggled to keep her eyes open.

"I'm not whiny." She whined out, causing Santana to laugh softly. "Stop." Dani allowed her arms to be lifted up as a long sleeve pajama top was pulled down her arms. "San, I'm cold."

"I know baby, I'm hurrying so you can lay down." Santana slid the zipper on Dani's skirt down before letting it fall from her hips, the then bent down to help her into some thick pajama pants. "In you go." She motioned to the bed as she pulled back the blankets.

Dani nodded, suddenly wishing she hadn't as her head started throbbing again. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she groaned loudly. Her whole body ached, even the simplest of movements like blinking her eyes, hurt. "So cold." She shivered , but was thankful when she felt the warm blankets be draped over her.

"I'm going to go and get you some medicine. I'm sure Rachel has some around here somewhere." Santana watched Dani just nod. She hated that her girlfriend was so sick and there was nothing she could really do to make her feel better. It was just a ride that she had to take to the end and help her out as much as possible.

Santana pulled the dividing curtain closed behind her as she walked toward the bathroom to search the medicine cabinet. She sighed as she found nothing, then she started searching through Rachel's and Kurt's things until she finally found someone she was looking for. She picked up the bottle and read the label. It was a medicine that was supposed to relieve fever and body aches. Better than nothing, Santana thought as she went back toward her bed area. She sighed when she saw that Dani had already fallen asleep.

"And you tried to tell me you were fine." Santana shook her head. She sat on the edge of the bed and reached up to brush some of Dani's blonde hair out of her face. She smiled sadly down at the woman when her eyes fluttered open. "Sorry baby, you need to sit up and take some of this."

"Why? I hate medicine." Dani peeked at the taller girl from under the blankets. As soon as Santana left her alone, she'd pulled the covers up over most of her face and curled into a ball.

"Because it will help you." Santana placed her hand on the top of the bottle and pushed down as she twisted it to open it. "Come on, sit up for me?"

"Mm, mm." Dani shook her head, causing Santana to laugh. "Come on, honey." She poured some medicine into the cup and looked at her girlfriend. "See, if I let you go home by yourself, you wouldn't even try to take any medicine or anything."

"No… sleep." Dani closed her eyes again. A whimper escaped her lips, soon followed by a series of loud, harsh coughs. "Just sleep."

"Please baby, I'll let you sleep if you take this medicine."

Dani's brown eyes opened again to look up at the woman seated beside her. "Fine." She slowly pushed herself upright, groaning as she did so. Dani saw the flash of worry on her girlfriend's face. "I'll be fine." She held herself up with her right hand and used her left to take the medicine cup.

"All of it."

"Yes, mom." Dani rolled her eyes before throwing back the liquid medicine like a shot. As soon as she swallowed it, she gagged audibly. "Disgusting."

"Well it can't all taste like that bubblegum stuff from when we were kids."

The blonde curled back into the pillows and lifted the blanket back over most of her face. "I miss that bubblegum stuff."

"Go back to sleep, D. I'll come and check on you later." Santana tucked the blanket in tighter around the blonde and pressed a soft kiss to her burning forehead. All Dani did was nod. The darker girl watched her for a few moments before getting up to allow her time to sleep. She was thankful that she'd brought her to the loft instead of letting her go home and be by herself when she could barely move.

XXXXXX

She groaned as she rolled onto her back. Slowly she forced her eyes open as a rough cough escaped her chest. "Dammit." She mumbled as she threw the blanket off of her overheated body and pushed herself upright. Another cough escaped her lungs and she groaned loudly. Her body ached in ways it had never ached before. "Rachel?" She called out as she trudged through the loft. Thankfully the girl was spotted standing by the stove.

"Ye…. Oh goodness, Santana you look horrible."

"You're nothing to look at either, Berry." Santana flopped down unceremoniously on one of the chairs at the table.

"Oh no, you are _not_ about to spread your germs all over this apartment. Back to your bed. Now!" She turned the stove off before pulling her shirt up over her face and mouth. Santana just glared at her. "I'm not joking, Santana. Now."

"I just want some water." The darker girl stood up slowly and tried to go to the sink, only to have Rachel pinch a piece of the fabric on her shirt and redirect her.

"Germs Santana! You and Dani are on quarantine until you're both better."

"But, my water!" Santana tucked her mouth into the bend of her elbow to cough. Then grabbed onto the back of the chair to steady her sudden dizziness.

"I will get it for you. Now go, shoo!" She pushed her friend toward her bed and hurried to the sink to scrub her hands. The last thing she needed, was to get sick. Especially with 'Funny Girl' opening in just two weeks.

Santana drug her feet along the floor then crawled head first into her bed. "San?" Dani's eyes slowly opened up. She was feeling better than she was the day before. Her body no longer felt on fire, but her muscles still ached. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She rolled away from her girlfriend to cough into her own pillow.

"Good morning, Dani. How are you?" Rachel chirped as she walked into the bedroom.

Dani looked up and tried not to laugh at the sight of her friend. She had a baby blue surgical mask over her nose and mouth, her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail to keep it out of her face. Rachel even had beige colored gloves covering both of her hands. "What's up with you?" She turned her head to cough.

"You two are on lockdown."

Though Dani couldn't see her actual smile, she could see the way her eyes squinted some, a sure sign of a smile. "For what?"

"Because you got Santana sick." Rachel held out a bottle of water to the darker skinned girl, then offered another one to Dani. "The only time you're allowed out of this germ infested corner of the loft, is to pee. And even then it's right to the bathroom, and right back. Understood?"

Santana groaned and pulled her pillow over her head to try and block out Rachel's voice. "Just go away, Rachel."

"Gladly, Santana." Rachel pulled the curtain tightly shut behind her as she walked away to scrub her body of any germs she may have picked up from being in the same vicinity as them.

Dani opened up her own bottle of water as a coughing fit hit her. She was thankful for the cool liquid to be washing down her throat. "San?"

"Hm?" Santana still didn't move the pillow off of her head. It aided in shielding her eyes from the light, and her ears from the sound. Anything to help the pounding that wouldn't go away in her head.

"I told you, you'd get sick." Dani capped her bottle and put it on the stand on her side of the bed, then curled up against her girlfriend's back.

"Shut up, Dani." She still allowed her hand to rest on the blonde's and their fingers to lock together. She was miserable, but at least she was with the woman she loved.


End file.
